A client-server paradigm is a computer system in which distributed clients use a common server for data transfer and manipulation. A schematic example is shown in FIG. 1 in which a server 10 communicates with three distributed client computers 12. The server can run programs as well as act as a simple `dumb` data transfer hub. Each client can send data to any other client connected to the server by sending the data through the server allowing exchange of information with each of the other clients through a common data transfer system such as a computer network.
Client server technology is well established and widely used, for example in financial fields where brokers use real-time data services to keep up to date with movements in stock prices. The information received in these systems is perceived to be real-time as any delay is minimal and unimportant. However, if the client server paradigm is being exploited to enable a plurality of distributed clients, say in a number of different countries, to communicate their time delays can become important. This is especially the case where the clients collaborate and interact with one another in real-time where the actions of each client will determine or affect the reactions of other clients and these actions are highly time dependent, for example, when playing music in an ensemble. In such systems the inherent time delays which are imposed makes an immediate, instantaneous response impossible. This is particularly true in modern computer networks where delays may occur of up to several seconds. This length of delay would make real-time music performances between distributed musicians impossible. Delays of even a few milliseconds can be aeschetically, displeasing.
It is desirable for musicians to be able to interact over computer networks to enable them to play together in real-time in distributed locations. However, there is no way to have a plurality of clients send and receive data simultaneously. Even with the fastest networks which transmit data at the speed of light, trans-continental data transfer has a lag which is both noticeable and unacceptable for many musical situations.